User blog:Tsuru23/Ultra Issues
Oh hey, look. Activity from me. I'd just like to let off a little steam here... in the form of a rant. Ultraman has seen better days. This was true ever since Mebius ended and no real shows came to take his place. This is more than likely because the issues with Chaiyo have bled Tsuburaya nearly dry, and they had to stick to meager programming to get any money back. Ultra Galaxy was weird, and short, and in reality was just an advertisement for their Daikaiju arcade games. NEO was an expansion of that. And then came the Movie... which was a big blockbuster in an attempt to revive Ultraman, and it did indeed make money, but then two more movies followed, and there just wasn't any dough for a show. Then they finally got a show out... which was either Zero's adventures on the webshow, or the museum show, Ultra Retsuden. It was just so... I dunno. The Ultra Zone jazz didn't help either. All the money on those costumes and it was a variety show... Then came Ginga. When I first saw him I was excited. Then came the real news. He was part of Ultra Retsuden. Okay, a bit of an ugh. He will only have 10+ episodes. Slightly bigger ugh. Then the real real news. He transforms with the rubber dolls. UGH. I don't hate the Ultra or the show (mostly), but Ultraman it seems has finally jumped on the toy-gimmik bandwagon that Kamen Rider and Sentais have taken. Ginga was Ultraman's Decade, so that meant not only had he chosen the weirdest transformation system ever, but it was essentially a museum show. And it's low-budget. The toys moving around in this school-drama were so ridiculous...! *Cue color timer beeping finally slowing down* Sigh... I wish Ultraman had a decent show. I wish he just had another show with a new Ultra and a new story for us all to watch. It will be nearly ten years since we had an experience like Mebius, and I'm afraid we won't get any very soon. 'But there's hope!' some may say. 'There's a movie coming to America!' It's done by Chaiyo. For those of you who couldn't catch it, even though the infamous Project Ultraman was cancelled, in final bit of money pinching scandalism, Chaiyo recieved the rights for anything Ultra-related outside of Japan. Any English DVD of Ultraman you've ever bought? You just gave money to Chaiyo. That Ultraman App game? Any transaction probably went to Chaiyo. Thanks to Chaiyo, Tsuburaya can't recieve the benefits of import/export that other companies can, because their 'international branch' are thieves''.'''' ''And these people want to make a movie for America. For once I hope a western Ultraman attempt goes under. That Ultraman art book being released is done by Chaiyo, and they have the GUT to say Ultraman was designed by a different guy!! Ultraman Blu-Ray is Chaiyo's work too. It's all a mess! And I live where Chaiyo came from. It's so weird. Sigh....... You are not inclined to respond to rants. I just put this out there to get some steam out... and to make sure I at least touched this Wiki for the day. I have projects to take care of. The sooner those are done... whatever. I gotta go. Seeya. Category:Blog posts